Dragon Age: The Calling
by Clydes Shadow
Summary: Aedan Cousland is preparing to leave his family for The Calling. Queen Anora, who married him over politics, grew to care for her husband...wishing there was more time to spend with him. (This story is of the Dragon Age Origins Universe only.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Age: The Calling**_

_**Part 1  
**_

Anora sat awake in her chambers not knowing what to say to her children. She knew this time would come. When her husband, and the father of her children would meet his fate. He after all was the General of her army, and one of the last remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. The marriage was out of politics, as with her first marriage to the late King Cailan. Over the years however, she slowly began to open her heart to him, which lead to the birth of her son and daughter. Though she appeared the stern and strong ruler to her people, she like any other woman had the yearning of a family of her own. To think now when her heart had finally let him in, she was losing him. His time…The Calling…was among them.

She heard her chamber door open, as the man she loved walked in. His hair tied back, and clean-shaven face shinned in the moonlight.

"Good evening my Queen" he said with a bow

"Good evening my darling husband"

He had already been in his evening wear, and the years began to show on his face. Anora herself thanked Andraste for the good her blessed genes. Though it had been now 25 years, she only showed a bit of grey in her hair. Her face still resembled that of the time when she met the Warden. His Cousland blood was showing in his face, as he resembled his father Bryce. He walked over and sat at the edge of their bed.

"You're clean shaven…what's the occasion?"

"My beard has come too hard for me to keep. I naught the patience for it any longer."

"Have the children retired for the evening?"

"Apparently the twins were up and about bothering the guards. HAHA! They image Fergus and me at that age."

"And is your troublesome daughter still training her sword?"

"She still wants to take on the joining, despite our pleas. And she is MY troublesome daughter when she refuses to be the Queen's princess?"

They both laughed their lover's spat away for a few moments. Then Anora stared into his eyes, as tears began to fill them up.

"Aedan…I apologize…"

Her husband looked at her with a surprised face. He was a man who hardened his heart after Arl Howe slaughtered his entire family. He shunned the Maker and Andraste both for letting that devious act take place. He killed many people, and sent his fellow Grey Warden Alistair to his death. For he knew in his heart, that a weak man could not rule the people properly. The same with Amarathine, he sacrificed the city for the good of the Wardens. Though many perished, Vigil's Keep was of higher importance. After all these terrible decisions he made in his life, he like Anora, eventually let his defenses down. They started a family and for the first time in years, he was at peace. He reached out for her hand with a smile.

"My darling Anora, there is nothing to apologize for. You took me as your husband, even though politics played as our cupid. We have successfully ruled this country, and raised a wonderful family. You melted the stone which hardened my heart, and I have come to peace with the ghosts of my past. I am forever in your debt."

She smiled back at him, grasping his hand. Tears bean to trickle down her face, and she pulled her husband for an embrace.

"Please my love, is there no other way?! Can we not grow old together?!"

Though it pained him to see his beloved in such a state, he knew there was nothing else that could ease her pain. He was a Grey Warden, and it was his destiny to meet the Maker. The Calling was the last step of his life. All he could do was hold his wife as she wept in his arms.

The next morning the Aedan awoke to the sound of swords clashing. He rose from the bed and made his way to the window. Drawing the curtains open, the sight of his eldest training with some of the soldiers filled his heart with content. He quietly dressed, trying not to wake his beloved. He made his way down to the courtyard where his daughter had just be started dueling the last soldier. He stood away from the platoons, trying not to draw any attention, but close enough to see the fight.

"Come at me!"

"Your Majesty, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh don't worry, you won't."

He was amazed, as his first born sounded just like him in his youth. Memories of fighting the darkspawn with his companions during the Blight filled his mind. Just then the duel began.

CLANK! CLASH! CLAKNK!

The duel started, and the soldier charged with a forceful thrust. The young Cousland, dodged his attack with ease and delivered a few strikes with her twin daggers. The soldier staggered back, but regained his composure. He charged again with a downward slash, but again failed to connect. She was too quick and agile, and maneuvered around him delivering the final blow that sent him flying. The rest of the soldiers waiting applauded her recent victory. She walked over to the soldier extending her hand. She helped him up, and he bowed to her.

"Like I said, you wouldn't hurt me."

As the soldier rejoined the ranks she looked over at the rest of those waiting.

"So who wishes to face me now?"

General Sheamus looked all around in disgust at his men. He wasn't surprised however; she was the daughter of the Commander of the Grey after all. He glared at his sergeants who just lost to her, and stepped forward.

"Lady Eleanor, you have completely embarrassed me. I trained these soldiers here personally. However, if you wish to test your skills I…"

"I WOULD LIKE TO ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Just then, her Grey Warden father stepped forward clapping his hands. His loud voice shocked all the soldiers, and they all fell to a knee. General Sheamus for a moment surprised and went to take a knee as well.

"At ease Sheamus, there is no need for that. EVERYONE RISE!"

Eleanor looked at her father in disbelief. The fact that he was even watching her fight amazed her. In her childhood he was always away dealing with matters for Fereldan. However when he was home, he was the devoted father to her and her brothers. He smiled warmly at his daughter as he made his way towards her.

"You have gotten better Elea. I am not surprised; you come from very strong roots."

"Good morning Father. I apologize if I woke you."

"No need, but will you indulge me with a duel?"

"Father…you must be joking?!"

"When it comes to a blade, I never jest."

As she readied her blades, the soldiers scurried to find a weapon for their Lord. One of the soldiers ran up to holding an Iron practice blade. Aedan looked at him and took the blade. As he examined the weapon thoroughly, he looked up at his daughter and threw the blade down on the ground. He looked over at the soldier standing beside him and spoke.

"Private! Fetch my armor and sword!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dragon Age: The Calling_**

**_Part 2_**

"Are you sure you wish to do this father?" Elanor asked her father as the soldiers prepared their King for his duel.

Aedan looked over at his eldest child, and felt a strong sense of pride in her. She had grown into a fine woman, and a future leader of Ferelden. As the soldiers handed him the Starfang, he pointed it in his daughter's direction.

"If you are not up for the challenge, then you are no daughter of mine!"

That was all the spark needed to get Eleanor started. She unsheathed her daggers, and readied her stance for battle.

"Sire, here is your shield."

"Leave it private! I've no need for it!" Aedan smirked

"But, My Lord!"

The soldiers were once again stunned by the declaration from their Lord. Aedan noticed the private was still in front of him, and he nodded to him in reassurance. General Sheamus gave his men a glare that put them all in silence. Sheamus was intrigued by the wits of Aedan. He was anxious to see his Lord duel, as he never really had many opportunities in the past. Sheamus then stepped forward to initiate the duel.

"Princess Elanor, are you ready?"

Eleanor nodded to Sheamus, ready for her first serious duel with her father. She used to have play sword fights with him and her brothers growing up. She remembered the laughter and the happy times growing up. Those time, felt like another lifetime ago. She was the daughter of the King of Ferelden, and the Commander of the Grey. She had a tremendous amount to live up to, and proving to her father she was ready for the next step was the key. Elanor knew, she had to win this duel.

"My Lord King Aedan, are you ready?"

"_Yes My Lord, are you ready?_" Eleanor mocked.

Aedan chuckled to himself as he readied his stance. Eleanor stared back at her father, waiting for the moment. The aura from each warrior could be felt by all the soldiers present. Other nobles in the castle had received word of this, and were viewing from every inch possible. The audience size meant nothing to either of the Couslands. Their eyes met from across the field, and then the word was given

"BEGIN THE DUEL!"

Elanor charged her father with a swift attack, blocked by Aedan's Starfang. He held his daughter at bay with just one sword, that was now decades old. Elanor couldn't believe the strength her father had, even at this age. However something didn't seem right to Elanor.

"Father, do not hold back! Show me your true strength!"

Aedan grinned, and knocked Eleanor back with such a breath taking force. She stumbled back a bit, almost losing her footing. She looked up with a dirt filled face hearing her father's voice.

"What makes you believe I am holding back daughter? I named you after my mother, but you sure do not fight like her. She was more tenacious then you!"

Eleanor knew this tactic very well. He was trying to get her anger her into losing her focus. She had the temper like her mother and grandfather, so Aedan knew what buttons to push. She tried another tactic as she rushed back at him for another attack.

"You know...I am also the grand daughter of Teyrn Loghain!...I am so much more than a Cousland!"

CLANK! CLASH! CLANK!

Aedan was impressed to see his child was no longer the little girl in pig tails he used to carry on his shoulders. She was the warrior who stood before him with two sharp daggers, and was relentless in her strikes. She managed to land a few strikes, which he responded with another powerful blow, but this time ended up disarming one of her blades. She staggered back, trying to reevaluate the situation.

"Remember Eleanor, I also defeated your grandfather in a duel! If I were not mistaken, you should be seen as the one holding back! If you are not to take this seriously, I will sheathe my blade, and return to my chambers!"

At this point, Eleanor was getting tired of his mocking. She believed she could beat him at his own game, but her patience was wearing thin. She readied her stance with only one dagger, and once again charged her father. Aedan read her movements, and began to charge towards her. They met in the middle and began trading blow for blow. Even with one dagger, Eleanor was keeping up with her father. She was amazed that he was still this powerful at his age. The crowd of soldiers and nobles alike were divided, half cheering for their King, and the other half cheering for their Princess. Aedan impressed with his daughter skill, knew he needed to end this soon.

"I am sorry Elea, but now I must end this!"

Aedan jumped back and charged his sword towards her with such speed. Eleanor jumped at the last second and flipping in the air. She was grazed by the Starfang, but was still able to dodge the main force of the attack. She made to her other fallen blade, and equipped herself with it once again. She turned to strike, only to see her father already leading with another thrust. She hesitated at first, until deciding to try and block the attack.

CRASH!

The Starfang connected with Eleanor's daggers, and shattered them both to pieces. She flew back into the wall and the duel was declared over. The crowd was in shock by the site they just witnessed. Eleanor was still in a daze from that attack she just took. Many thoughts were spinning in her head. She felt humiliated at the fact that she lost. At the same time, this was a true test of her skills. She was just defeated by the strongest warrior in Ferelden, and she smiled to herself at that thought. A hand reached out to help her up. It was her father, and he smirked his usual smirk. She was now on her feet, and stood before her father.

"You did excellent my child."

"You honor me father...I still a ways to go before I am near your strength."

"Think naught of your defeat child, for the blood from my sides show you were victorious."

Elanor examined her father, and saw she landed some effective attacks on him. There was blood on his armor from his wounds, which Elanor found a small bit of delight in.

"Are you alright father?"

"These wounds are within a mage's power my darling. You needn't worry about me."

"WELL THAT WAS A SIGHT TO SEE!"

The two looked up to see Anora walking towards them clapping her hands.

"I see our father/daughter time awoke you my love."

"Well I do believe it was from all the shouting of the soldiers. Chanting each of your names like the mages do their spells."

"Indeed...our daughter has become a fine warrior."

Still dreading the thought of her child taking on the joining, Anora put those thoughts aside to announce to the kingdom.

"COME ONE AND ALL! IN HONOR OF THIS TREMENDOUS DUEL, WE SHALL HAVE A FEAST!"

An uproar in approval came from the masses around. Anora stepped towards her husband and daughter and whispered.

"We have much to discuss...as a family. A feast for the kingdom would do everyone well."

Aedan knew this was Anora's way of coping with their discussion from the previous night. He knew he had to speak with his children about his numbered days. This feast seemed to force the issue of conversation onto the him, but this was his wife's way of doing things. He once again smirked, and walked with his family back into the castle, as they awaited the for the start of the feast.


End file.
